Deadly Nightmares
by Demonic Soul
Summary: (I do not own Inuyasha)if nightmare warnings are ignored long enough will they become life threatening or worse? kagome finds the answer the hard way, after ignoring the warngings she recieved from a strange demoness.(humor in later chapters)
1. Nightmare

Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag with her mind stuck on previous happenings. She thought about Inuyasha and Kikyo. She thought of Shippo, Sango and Miroku. But most of all the odd dreams she had been having lately. All of them ended with at least one person dying. Each time that person died a horribly slow and painful death. One that kept entering her mind was the one that kept repeating itself, same victim but different killers. Night before her nightmare had a white haired, dog-eared, wolf tailed, crystal-blue eyed demon girl in it. Her hair went waist length and her eyes soft and loving, but still looked heavily pained. This girl would come to her before every nightmare and tell her these trange riddles, at times she just told of dangers and what would happen in the nightmare. Kagome didn't know whether to think of her as a guardian or a lost spirit. Her last dream played out like this:  
  
Kagome awoke to find herself in complete darkness. She stood and wandered around calling out the names of her friends, but nothing…until. "Hello, Kagome…" a soft voice called from the darkness. Kagome turned and saw the white-haired demon. "Who are you?" Kagome asked watching the demon closely. "It matters not who I am. It meaning of me coming to you each night is more important" she said holding out her open hand, in which a small ball of gold light was held. Then she vanished and the world around Kagome changed in an instant.  
  
Kagome found herself looking at a tree, where she could swear that demoness once stood. She turned to look around; it looked like the sun had just gone down. It was just light enough to see, some things were tinted blue, dark blue, black and in some cases violet. She wandered around until she heard a loud screech. It sounded like a human, she ran as fast as she could toward the screech. When she arrived at the scene, she was left speechless. There was a young girl covered in her own blood. When Kagome got a closer look, she noticed the girl had an arm crudely torn off, her right eye seemed like it was bitten out , there was a large gaping out in her stomach, a slit across her throat and words cut threw her kimono into her skin that read:   
" We're back" in bloody, jagged letters.  
  
The girl whispered something lowly. Kagome had trouble hearing at first but she soon understood what the girl said. "Run..." the girl said it once more. Kagome looked around and asked, "Who did this?" the girl looked at her weakly and slowly turned her head to look at the sky. She slowly closed her eye, falling into permanent sleep.   
  
Kagome stood up and looked around. The tree branches above her shook, she backed up watching and waiting for whatever was going to come out. Suddenly noises started to surround her and she was forced to run for her life. As she ran she noticed a shadow ahead of her and human backing up. She stopped and hidden behind a tree. There was a man in a tan trench coat standing calmly, while the boy backed up with fear covering his features. The taller man took a step to the side. The boy backed himself up against a tree. Suddenly the man's shadow grew and shot out at the boy, massive claws cutting into the boy's chest. His blood spattered everywhere as he fell to the ground. He died within seconds, the man then looked in Kagome's area. Her heart skipped a beat, she heard him walking toward her. Her heart pounded in her chest, as his footsteps grew closer. She tried to run, but didn't get far. He reached out and grabbed her easily. She struggled but when that didn't seem to help, she yelled for Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!!" she yelled as loud as her voice would allow.   
  
Meanwhile in the real world, everyone was around Kagome trying to wake her up. Inuyasha shook her shoulders and called her name, but nothing. Everyone tried whatever they could think of, still nothing. She bolted up, knocking Shippo off and almost hitting Inuyasha. Her eyes were full of fear as she panted and looked around. She noticed that demoness sitting on a tree limb behind Inuyasha. She was watching the scene closely as her tail wrapped around her waist. Her mouth moved to form muted words, the wind carried them to Kagome in a soft whisper of,'you're not ready…turn back…' Kagome thought to herself, 'Why is she here? who is she? I thought she was only part of my nightmares and what am I not ready for?' Her questions were answered when the soft voice told her in an odd riddle 'I am neither a dream nor a part of reality…I am not a demon…nor am I human…the depths of darkness grow deep…while the light becomes imaginary…' the words trailed off as she stood up and started to walk away. "Wait!" kagome yelled standing up," Who are you?" she asked as she ran in the direction the   
demoness left. Everyone started to run after Kagome, calling her name and worrying what was wrong with her.


	2. Reaction

Kagome followed the demoness, running as fast as she possibly could. As she ran she noted that the demoness seemed to be only walking. Kagome started to run faster; demoness got farther away yet was walking just as she was before. She didn't hear her friends calling out to her as she ran. She saw a clearing ahead, she followed as the demoness walked to stream flowing threw the middle of the clearing. She stood on the edge of the bank, silent and still. Kagome stopped a few feet away from her. She started to approach, "Who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice. The demoness turned and looked at Kagome directly. Kagome gasped inwardly, the demoness didn't look as she thought she would. Her eyes were deep blue with golden rays jutting outward from the pupils, but still seemed pained. Her hair longer then it was in the dreams, instead of being waist length it was almost ankle length. Kagome started slowly toward her again. Her white wolf-like ears atop her head twitched as she watched Kagome.   
  
"Your friends are coming…I must take my leave…" she said softly as she began walking. Kagome's eyes widen as she watched the demoness walk off over the water. Her feet touched the water just enough to cause ripples; she disappeared as she reached the middle of the wide stream. Kagome turned to leave just as her friends emerged from the brush.   
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippo asked as he jumped into her arms. Kagome didn't realize they were following her, they probably think she's lost it because of her little out burst.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Shippo." She replied to the impatient little demon.   
  
"But you were screaming in your sleep and when you finally woke up you ran away." He responded looking at her with sad watery eyes.  
  
"He's right Kagome. We didn't know what was wrong-" Sango started.  
  
"You wouldn't respond to any of us. No matter how loud we yelled or what we did, it seemed as if you are in a trance." Miroku finished for Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just been having these odd nightmares lately and guess they've taken a toll on my behavior." Kagome said apologetically.  
  
"What nightmares?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well…its...uh…kind of hard to explain…" Kagome replied stuttering slightly.  
  
"Explain as best you can, Kagome" Sango said in a soft voice. Just then the howl of a wolf was heard from in the distance and Kagome turned immediately to see a medium sized white wolf standing on a cliff edge staring down at them. Kagome watched the wolf closely, she thought that she'd seen it somewhere before.   
  
"Kagome! Wake up!" She snapped out of her trance at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Eh…oh sorry…I guess I'm a little out of it…"Kagome responded in a quiet voice.  
  
"Kagome maybe you should try getting some sleep. Try to forget the nightmares for now, okay?" Sango asked Kagome as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Okay Sango." Kagome replied as they started their walk back to camp. Everyone settled back in their places, Inuyasha on a branch above Kagome's sleeping bag, Miroku leaning against a tree with Sango leaning her back against him and Kirara in her lap. Try as she might Kagome just couldn't get back to sleep. Her mind kept doing the opposite of what it should've been doing. Instead of focusing on going to sleep her mind kept finding its way back to the nightmares and the strange demoness. She stared up at the stars, which seemed to work fine until Inuyasha jumped down and landed gracefully beside her.   
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked giving her a concerned look.  
  
"I'm okay, Inuyasha. Really I am." She said giving him a fake smile.  
  
"You're not very good at lying Kagome" He responded.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it" She replied as she turned so her back faced him, but he wasn't going to be swayed so easily.   
  
"Kagome-" She cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"Inuyasha if you must know so badly I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" She said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Alright" He replied, jumping to his branch again. When Kagome was positive that everyone was asleep she figured it was safe for her to sleep as well and hopefully nightmare-free 


	3. encounter

The next two weeks were uneventful. No shards, no demons, and no nightmares. 'thank god for that…' Kagome thought to   
  
herself as they continued along a dirt path. 'maybe those nightmares were just all in the mind. They couldn't have been   
  
real…or were they…?' Kagome's mind started to swirl with constant questions. She became lost in her own train of thought   
  
when Shippo's voice rang through. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked looking at her worriedly. "uh…yeah Shippo. I'm fine…"   
  
She responded in a strange monotone. "Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?" a concerned Sango asked.  
  
"I'm fine Sango.." Kagome replied, her voice tinted with boredom as if she's been asked the same thing over a hundred   
  
times at once.  
  
"but you've been acting very strange lately" Miroku stated.  
  
"I'm serious guys, there's nothing wrong" Kagome responded, starting to get agitated with the same questions being asked   
  
over and over. Unfortunately none of them were truly convinced, but dropped the subject anyway.   
  
Soon enough Miroku and Sango were having their own conversation following behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was   
  
fairly quiet but keeping a close watch on Kagome. Kagome came to a sudden halt. "What is it, kagome?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"A jewel shard, no three and they're heading toward us" Kagome replied reaching for her bow and arrows. "But I don't sense   
  
any demons nearby." Miroku stated, going into a battle stance. Inuyasha's ears twitched as the bushed behind them started   
  
to shake. They turned just as the "culprits" jumped out.   
  
Two small foxes jumped out of the under brush, barking, growling and tackling each other. "The shards are on their   
  
collars" Kagome said staring at the small foxes. "They seem harmless enough." Miroku said picking the smaller white fox up.   
  
"So cute!" Kagome squealed as she took the fox Miroku was holding. Sango kneeled down next to the black fox that sitting   
  
still glaring daggers at them. "It looks like they have owners." Sango said examining the collars. "But there aren't any   
  
names on the collars." Shippo objected as he tried to catch the black fox. "Just get the shards and let's go!" Inuyasha   
  
growled getting more impatient by the second. "Right" Kagome nodded as she tried to get the shard from the fox. The small   
  
fox hissed, her hair standing up. Kagome dropped her out of surprise. "So they do know what the shards are," Miroku said   
  
raising an eyebrow. "Maybe they're demons in disguise?" Shippo questioned jumping onto Miroku's shoulder. Both foxes stood   
  
next to each other, back arched and hair standing up. "They seem more like cats than foxes." Inuyasha said as he grabbed   
  
the white one by her tail. She didn't seem to mind it but her partner didn't seem to like the idea.   
  
He growled and jumped at Inuyasha's hand, but to no avail. He landed on the ground once again, growling and showing   
  
his small but sharp fangs. "Inuyasha, I think you upset him. Watch it he might actually hurt you." Sango teased. "keh, yeah   
  
right! What could these little runts do" Inuyasha said sarcastically, tugging on the fox's ears. The black fox decided that   
  
if he couldn't attack Inuyasha from the front, he'd attack from behind. He crept quietly through the bushes behind the gang. "hey! Inuyasha, where'd the black one go?" Shippo asked looking around. Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air "He probably ran off". "I don't think so Inuyasha, I still sense the shard nearby" Kagome said looking in the bushes. She knelt down and picked up the shard the black fox was carrying "He left the shard behind". "Watch it, Kagome. This maybe a fox trick." Miroku warned. "ahh! You little…" Inuyasha suddenly started swearing at the black fox who was busy sinking his fangs into Inuyasha's ankle. Miroku sighed, "So Miroku was right, it was a trick." Sango said watching Inuyasha try to shake the fox off. Unfortunately for the fox he was too stubborn to let go. "damn it! Get off!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the fox off of his ankle and dropped it on the ground. It landed hissing and growling at him. "Inuyasha, maybe its best if you put his friend down" Kagome requested watching the black fox on the ground. "not till I get the jewel shard" Inuyasha stated firmly as he took the blue collar from   
  
around the fox's neck. She squirmed and hissed in protest, Inuyasha ignored it, took the shard then dropped her and collar   
  
on the ground. She stood up and shook off as the black fox took a defensive stance in front of her. "I-Inuyasha I think he   
  
wants the shard back." Shippo said hiding behind Kagome. "too bad" Inuyasha reached down to grab him but before he did the   
  
small fox quickly changed form into a medium black wolf. Inuyasha hesitated for a second but reached for him again. The   
  
wolf snarled at him, giving the smaller fox enough time to grab the shard and her collar. As soon as she grabbed her collar   
  
the wolf picked her up by the nape of her neck and started to retreat to the deeper part of the forest.   
  
"They got the shards back!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off after them with the others following close behind him. The   
  
wolf appeared on top a rotten log that over look the thin path the gang was following, but he didn't seem to have the fox   
  
with him. He stood on his perch growling and showing his fangs. Miroku stared at the wolf "We're in his territory Inuyasha,   
  
he may have a trap set for us."   
  
The small white fox crept around a large tree and behind the gang. She barked playfully and jumped around. The group   
  
turned to see the fox acting like a playful cub. "you're not getting away this time!" Inuyasha growled as he started chasing   
  
the fox. The fox ran off into the forest. "wait Inuyasha! It might be a trap!" Kagome yelled and started running after   
  
Inuyasha as the rest of the gang followed. When they caught up with Inuyasha he still hadn't caught the fox. The group kept   
  
a small distance away from Inuyasha just incase there was a trap set.   
  
The fox climbed up a pile of leaves and sat at the top. "Inuyasha wait!" Sango called. Inuyasha paid her no heed and   
  
ran up to catch the fox. She moved before he had the chance to grab her, suddenly the ground shook beneath him. Just as he   
  
was about to jump the ground collapsed and he found himself at the bottom of a 30 foot hole. The fox walked over to the   
  
edge and looked down. "when I get out of here I'm going to.." Inuyasha's words trailed off as he muttered curses under his   
  
breath. The fox seemed to be laughing at him, she stuck her tongue out at him and started to run away again. The others   
  
caught up to Inuyasha in time to see him fall and the fox run off. "we warned you, Inuyasha" Miroku said flatly as he   
  
looked in the hole. Inuyasha jumped out "how the hell did they set a trap?" he questioned dusting off. "they're getting   
  
away!" Kagome said pointing at the wolf who was again holding the fox while she carried the shards and her collar. 


	4. They're here

Author note: I thought this screen name was deleted so I made another Akinathehealer the same story is on that one but with a different title "endless nightmares".

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any cast members.I wishI did

((((now to start the next chapter)))))

The wolf ran into the forest once again, Inuyasha was about to follow but was stop by a hand on his shoulder "Inuyasha, think about it. They tricked you once, are you going to let them trick you again?" Miroku asked hoping that Inuyasha would consider thinking before falling into another hole.

Inuyasha started after them again and yelled back at Miroku, "No way! But they're not getting away with shards!".

Miroku sighed, "I guess once isn't enough for him to learn anything" Sango said sarcastically. Everyone started following Inuyasha, but once again at a distance.

Inuyasha chased the wolf and was amazed by how fast it could run. The wolf suddenly disappeared. The fox dropped to the ground and started running herself. She made a U- turn and a sharp turn into the under brush, almost losing Inuyasha in the process.

"You think that crappy stunt can fool me!" Inuyasha said as he jumped through the trees right above the fox. She made another sharp turn and ran zig-zags to a thick, thorn filled thicket. Inuyasha skidded to a stop before he hit the sharp thorny bushes. "Now where the hell did she go?" he said sniffing the air then jumping through the branches again. Jumping from branch to branch Inuyasha finally spots the little white fox trying to make a quick escape from the thinner less thorny end of the thicket.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said jumping in front of the fox. The fox came to a halt before Inuyasha's feet. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha bent down to pick her up but she run once again right passed him.

"Stay still!" Inuyasha growled as he took off after the little fox. He followed the fox to another clearing. 'you're not getting me this time…' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to the fox who had gotten her left hind leg stuck in a bear trap. She sat there staring at him. Inuyasha smirked inwardly again watching the fax as she gave up and sat down. The rest of the group had caught up with Inuyasha and was right behind him.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked examining the situation.

"She ran right into a bear trap." Inuyasha replied triumphantly.

"Or maybe its another trap." Sango wondered, looking around for any lose soil that might be that cover of another deep hole.

"Keh!" Inuyasha started walking toward the small fox with the rest of the group following cautiously behind him.

A mischievous grin spread cross the little foxes face as they got closer. ' Just a little more…almost-' her thoughts were cut short by Inuyasha who had stopped abruptly. 'grrrr….' she growled inwardly.

Unfortunately when Inuyasha stopped everyone else was too close behind and bumped him, causing him to trip over the rope that he was trying to avoid. The rope snapped and the gang found their selves high in the tree above them, trapped in large net.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. The little fox eased her 'hurt' leg out of the trap effortlessly. Inuyasha growled "Little wench tricked us again!".

"Eh…Inuyasha they tricked YOU again." Shippo said sarcastically earning quite a few lumps from Inuyasha.

"Shut up Brat!" Inuyasha growled balling his fist.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN!" Shippo whined making small fake tears.

Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!-"

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha tried to stop her from continuing her sentence.

Kagome took in a deep breath and yelled "SIT!" the group all plummeted downward with Inuyasha. They paused when they hit the ground, much to everyone's surprise except Inuyasha. The ground beneath them gave out then they all went plummeting once again. They landed at the bottom of a 40 foot deep hole. -to be continued-

A pair of demons disguised as humans paid for the room of an inn. After making it safely into their room without causing too much ruckus they closed the door behind them and changed into their real demon form, getting rid of their human disguises. One, a male demon about six foot four with deep blue eyes and jet black hair. He wore a blue haori and blue hakama. The hakamas had the design of silver dragons on the legs and the haori had one large golden dragon across the chest.

The other, a female demon with white hair that was black tipped with her tail and ears having the same pattern of white and black tipped. Her blue and gold eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her kimono was white with rose, cherry blossom, vines, and wild flower designs on it. She moved to the center of the room and sits down waiting for the other to join her.

"That's got to be the oldest trick in the book, Sachi." He said as he sat in front of her giving her a challenging glare.

"So, It worked didn't it?" She glared playfully at her friend Suoh in front of her.

"I still say it sucked, I could've thought of better. Then again were only playing around so I guess its okay." he answered in a partly sour and cocky tone at first but it became calmer toward the end of the statement.

"Did we have to use the my spirit crystal as shards…?" she asked as she held the jewel which was glowing a soft blue from the necklace around her neck. The shards quickly fused together with the rest of the jewel around her neck as it started to play music softly.

"..Because we couldn't find a spell to make false glass shards, remember?…Besides just one shard of that jewel matches the power of the Shikon…oh well, We have the information boss man wants. We have to leave for 'home' early tomorrow morning…." he said flatly as he laid down on his side.

Miroku helped Sango from their imprisonment and tried to sneak a grope after getting her on her feet which earned him a slap that almost knocked him back into the pit. Kagome and Shippo were lifted out by Inuyasha who'd lost his patients with the demons from earlier that day. Miroku looked up at the now darkened sky with few stars shining through the thick blanket of storm clouds that threatened the area then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should find somewhere to rest for the night and some shelter from the coming storm."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked up at the coming storm. "Keh, fine" he grumbled and complained as he stalked forward, still mad about losing the two demons.

After making it to an old village and getting settled in the best looking inn, thanks to Miroku's tale of the place being possessed by a demon. they all sat down and ate dinner while waiting out the harsh storm. Outside the storm raged with lightening, thunder, fierce winds and hail. This went on for hours on in, never dying, never slacking.

"Inuyasha, why is it hailing in the middle of the summer?" Shippo asked as he looked up from his pocky to stare out the mouth of the cave. He started to shiver as he spoke again "And something feels really weird.." .

Inuyasha stayed silent for a few moments considering what Shippo said. 'The kid's right…I've never seen a storm with ice during the summer…there is definitely some type of magic or demonic force causing this…but who or what is doing it..?'. He sat quietly deep in thought as the same shiver went down his spine. He was pulled from his thoughts by Miroku.

"Inuyasha ,do you think Naraku made another detachment which may have been able to produce such a storm?" Miroku asked as he stares at the hand punctured with the wind tunnel curse.

"It is possible I suppose…" Sango replied while she pet the sleeping cat demon on her lap.

"It doesn't matter. We'll still defeat him!" Inuyasha said in his determined voice. He looked next to him at the sleeping Kagome who was curled up in her sleeping bag. It didn't take long till Sango, Miroku and Shippo were asleep as well. Inuyasha's ears twitch as he heard Kagome speak and thought she was awakening.

"Inu…yasha…….no….." she murmured in her sleep as she started to turn in her sleeping bag. He reached over to wake her up but quickly pulled back when she'd bolted up herself, panting and sweating.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders gently with his eyes full of worry and something else she couldn't quite read.

"Its alright Inuyasha…I just had another nightmare…" She replied in a whisper. She looked up at him with sadness and pain in her eyes as they started to well up with tears. "Inuyasha!" She called as she hugged him tightly and the tears started to spill. He was stunned for a moment by the sudden outburst but returned the hug and tried to calm her down.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked when she'd stopped crying and sat up to wipe her tears.

"I'm fine Inuyasha…Lets get back to sleep…is-is it alright if I…sleep closer to you..?" she asked as the blush rose to her cheeks.

"…eh?" His cheeks tinted pink at her question then the color spread as she sat up and leaned against him. She rested against his chest and listened to his heart beat as it slowly lulled her to sleep. Unknown to them, the watchful eyes of their friends looked on as they pretended to sleep.

(((((((((((with our little strange demons)))))))))

"Shut it ,Suoh! This isn't funny!" Michiko steamed as the demon next to her laughed loudly at her childish fear.

He finally managed to get his laughter under control. "Oh come on Michiko, It's just a small harmless storm. Nothing to be so cowardly about."

He nearly fell over laughing when the thunder crashed loudly above them, making Michiko squeak and hide under her thin blanket. He laughed loudly as he gasped for air. "Damn it, Michiko I can't breathe!"

"This isn't funny! S-" she kept trying to argue until she heard the clanging of what sounded like stones hitting the ground. She turned to look out the window and gaped at the sight of hail raining from the sky. Hunks of ice the size of baseballs falling heavily from the sky. "Suoh…when was the last time you saw hail during the summer..?" she asked in a quiet tone as she stared at the hail storm outside.

"what are you talking about?" he growled with sarcasm. She pulled him to look out the window with her soon after his expression almost matched hers perfectly.

"…What the hell is going on…?" in his human state he hadn't noticed the storm gain so much power. He turned toward Michiko and asked "Michiko…what if…he's finally awoken..?".

He noticed her expression change as she spoke, "Dear God…I hope not…" the fear in her voice was evident as the words left her mouth. The thought of _him _coming back to life sent a chill down her spine. She dreaded the day of his return. The trouble and pain he caused so many. He was the tyrant of the lands during his rain of terror.

(((((((((((((((back with Inuyasha and co))))))))))

Kagome stretched as she and Sango waited on the porch of the inn or Inuyasha and Miroku's return.

A villager had claimed that he saw a powerful demon ripping through the lands with its rage. He said that the demon showed up just after the storm had cleared. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed to go take a look hoping to find a lead on where the demonic energy came from last night or maybe even find out something on a shard nearby with any luck.

They returned about two hours later with Inuyasha looking as grumpy as ever. Kagome and Sango greeted them when they approached. Seeing Inuyasha's moody expression Kagome started to wonder what had happened, "So… Did you find anything at all, Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed and answered for him, "The rampaging demon the villager claimed to have seen was merely a centipede demon." He stopped after hearing a snort come from Inuyasha. "It's not that bad Inuyasha. It could've been worse."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted once more then they started one their way after everyone was ready to go. Miroku took his place next to Sango as they walked. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in silence while Shippo slept and the pair behind them chatted calmly. That is until a monk's hand went somewhere it shouldn't have and earned himself a hard slap across the face.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she glared at the monk before her.

"Please Sango, I would never. I'm innocent, how can you blame an honest monk", Miroku put his hands up as in self defense and gave an innocent smile. She glared daggers at him while Kagome and Inuyasha watched. Inuyasha smirked inwardly at the monk's ridiculous attempt to seem innocent. Kagome sighed but smiled as she whispered under her breath, "He'll never learn, will he?"

"I doubt it.." Shippo yawned and stretched as he woke up from his place on Kagome's bike.

Almost nothing had happened all day till noon, unless you count the slaps that Miroku received for being a lecher. A slight breeze cooled the hot summer air as Inuyasha stiffened. Everyone turned when a growled escape the half demon's throat as he stared at the thick forest next to them, his hand held tightly on Tetsuiaga's hilt. Everyone took that as their cue to ready for battle. After a few seconds of waiting everyone was taken back by the sounds of three voices bickering loudly as they headed in their direction.

A red haired female fox demon stumbled out of the bushes. Her hair was a red leaf color, her eyes were a sky blue color. She stood up and fixed her hair as she pushed it behind her pointed ears. She started to smooth out her kimono, which was green with different color leaf designs on it. Her red bushy fox like tail swayed behind her. She stared at Inuyasha and the group while tilting her head slightly as if confused. A few seconds later a demon boy walked out of the bushes behind her and stopped. He had deep blue eyes and medium brown hair that barely went passed his shoulders. He wore black hakamas and a gray haori with small green and red dragon designs on the chest, back and leg areas. He folded his arms as he looked back forth amongst the people before him. He stood still and blinked a moment then unfolded his arms and knocked his friend behind the head, "Spot being so rude, introduce yourself stupid." He said sarcastically and amusement as she glared at him and rubs the spot he'd hit.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha growled as he got into a defensive stance.

"Whoa! hey man we don't mean any harm or anything! Just a few demons passing through the area-" she stopped and cleared her throat. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kumi the fox demon." She said as she bowed politely. "And this-" she motioned to her friend. "Is my friend, Kazou. He's a weird demon, he has scary powers, too". she grinned brightly. He nodded his greeting. "Now if you'll please who are you all?"

"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said with a cheerful smile. It wasn't very often you run into a couple of demons that didn't attack you. She continued on, "This is Sango the demon slayer" she motioned toward Sango then toward Miroku ," and this is the Buddhist priest, Miroku". She pat Shippo's head as she introduced him, "This is Shippo the fox kit and he is Inuyasha" she said at he pointed toward Inuyasha who was now standing straight, eyeing the two demons warily.

Miroku took his chance to move forward and attempt to get more acquainted with the fox demon. "What a lovely young woman, beauty such as yours is a rarity indeed."

By the end of his statement Kumi was blushing wildly and giggling. "oh, stop it." she replied playfully. She earned herself and Miroku a fierce glare from Kazou.

He took her hands in his and his expression became serious. "Will you bear my child?"

Kumi blushed brighter and giggled but stopped when she felt the sting of a tree branch hitting her head. "Ow! What was that for?" she turned to see Kazou's rather angry and betrayed expression as he held the stick in his clawed hand so tightly it broke. She laughed nervously "oh come Kazou I was only kidding." she turned to Miroku and said, "I appreciate the offer but I can't. Besides Kazou would kill us both." She gave a bright smile.

Miroku sighed then left the familiar pain of Sango's Hiraikotsu colliding with his head.

Kilala, who was lying on Sango's shoulder nodded once and mewed. Shippo sighed as he gave a look of annoyance to the monk from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, "He'll never learn…".

After Sango regained her composure she turned toward the demons and asked, "Where are you from?"

Kazou raised and eyebrow and replied with, "I'm from the east…She's from the west."

"Then why are you in the east? Did something happen in the your homelands?" Miroku cut in.

Kumi thought for a second the responded with, "We're trying to find two of our friends. One of them is from the south and one from the north, but we haven't had any luck so far."

Inuyasha snorted, "If they're from the north and south then why the hell are you trying to find them here?"

Kazou folded his arms again, "Neither of them are in their homelands. We needed to find them soon. Some kind of strange energy's rising from Dragon mountain's peak."

"But shouldn't that be natural", Sango pressed on, "That mountain's only inhabitants are dragons as I heard."

Kazou paused for a moment to think then replied, "That is true but its possible for someone to have gotten passed them and make a hide out. If so then that person can put the dragons under his control, which could cause some serious problems for everyone."

"Inuyasha, This really sounds serious." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Maybe we can help".

Inuyasha snorted stubbornly, "They're demons, I'm sure they can handle this on their own."

Kagome thought then said, "and get some information about Naraku or the shards along the way."

Miroku was interested and decided to help Kagome with convincing the stubborn half demon. "I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha. If we go we may find out more about Naraku-"

"And maybe Naraku is the one hiding in Dragon mountain" Sango added on to help.

"Fine, as long as I get some shards out of it. Or to find Naraku" Inuyasha grinned at the thought of getting more shards and getting vengeance on Naraku.

((((((((((((back with the Michiko and Suoh)))))))))))

"Damn it Suoh, you lazy.." Michiko went on to mutter curses under her breath as she tried to awaken her sleeping friend. "Its past noon!" she partially shouted in anger.

He sighed, "fine fine I'm up, jeez. You're worse than my mom." he growled under his breath as he sat up and stretched from his futon. "Damn, what we going to do today?"

"I think you need to get dressed before all else" she said quickly before she turned and faced out the window with a light blush spreading across her face.

He laughed and got up as he put his hakama and haori on. "Come on Michiko, its not like you haven't seen me like this before."

This only made her face grow a darker shade of red. "s-shut up!" she shook her head. "That was an accident"

"what was an accident?"

"That time you were bathing, I didn't know!"

"oooh, shame Michiko. Spying on guys while they bathe." He grinned.

"Huh? Wait! No! I didn't say that!"

"yes, you did." he laughed then started to calm down. "Seriously though Michiko, you could see me like that, it doesn't make a difference. We're already mates, what do you think that blue collar on your neck means."

She blinked and moved her hand to her neck where the deep blue collar, with Suoh's name on it in gold, was kept. She sighed as her eyes narrowed, "At least I wear mine" she accused then she turned and sat in a pout.

"Hey I'm wearing mine!" Suoh shot back as he quietly put his collar on. The collar was silver with Michiko's name on it in silver. He locked it on in the back as quickly as possible.

"Suoh we have to find the source of that weird energy that came from that storm last night. What definitely wasn't natural…" Michiko said suddenly getting serious as the thought of hail in summer and such hot weather came to her again. The memory of that strange powerful energy coming from the storm sent a shiver down her spine. "What if it is him?"

Suoh straightened his haori then stopped. "I guess we'll have to deal with him again and try to put him back in his imprisonment permanently." he replied with doubt evident in his voice.

((((((((to be continued))))))

-Review please -


	5. SOME secrets revealed

( yay...finally chapter five!...its short and i'm sorry i promise i'll make the next oneat least 10 pages long...hopefully longer...)

The group continued down the dirt path as they discussed the matter at hand. Kumi and Kazou in front with Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango close behind. After hearing parts of the story Kagome got a little curios about it, "so, why are you here if the problem's in the south?"

Kazou paused for a moment and thought to himself before starting to tell the story.

( Flash back )

A elderly man in a dark green god like kimono walked out from behind the door of his quarters then closed it quietly behind him. He looked up at Kazou with wise gray eyes.

Kazou stood in front of then man's bedroom door quietly and awaited his orders, he got down on one knee before his lord. "Lord Kisho, your orders sir?"

The lord sat before Kazou, "At ease, Kazou." Lord Kisho sat quietly while Kazou stand up before the lord. "Come," said the lord as he led Kazou down a long hallway to large room with a huge Buda statue on the right side of the room. The wooden doors with rice paper covered windows, the curtains were of the best silver, white and blue silks in the lord's land. There were pillars of gold along the walls on either side of the room that were each seven feet away from the next. Each pillar had a symbol on it and a name for each guardian.

Lord Kisho sat on a white pillow in the middle of the silent room and lit an enscent. He spoke as the incense slowly burned and allowed its sweet fragrance to flood the room. "Kazou, I know you have sensed the strong disturbance in the south, am I correct?"

Kazou simply nodded to the partial meditating lord.

The smoke from the incense started to swirl around in front of the lord then formed a vision, an illusion to show Kazou what the lord was trying to tell him. In the illusion the smoke created a view of dragons raging and fighting amongst each other. Some were destroying villages and devouring demons and humans alike.

( end of flash back )

"I went to help Kazou out, but they over powered me easily so I went to find Suoh. No matter where I looked I couldn't find him. His monsters and weapons were gone as well." Kumi added on her piece while she walked beside Kazou and fixed her hair.

Shippo stirred on the top of Kagome's bag. He sat up and yawned, his stomach growled and he started to complain, "Kagome, I'm hungry. Can we stop, please?". His short line of whining started the chain of whining.

Kumi gasped then jumped in front of Kazou with the face. "Kazou" she made watery chibi eyes and spoke in a chibi like voice for added effect, "Kazou, Kumi is hungry, we go eat? Please, please, please"

"Nope" he turned his head and kept walking.

"Kumi, stay focused we're trying to find Suoh and Michiko. Besides I think you could go at least another week without eating considering how much you eat."

Kumi huffed but pressed on, "Jeez Kazou, you can be such a---" her eyes widen when she finally caught on to what he had just said. She paused for a moment then bristled and glared at him from the corner of her eye, "You just called me fat, didn't you!" She growled under her breath then an idea popped into her head. She stood tall and walked in front of him then said "Well I never, sir. I am deeply offended." She stopped then laughed to herself, it was a small inside joke she'd play to get his attention or spite.

She'd imitate the last girl he courted, her name was Natsu. She and Kazou courted for about two months till he found out she was with someone else as well. He hated to be reminded of her but Kumi, being the stubborn person she is uses it to get him attention.

He looked at her with a cold glare, it worked so well she went silent and started walking behind him. He looked forward and continued walking after calming down.

Shippo blinked at them then shook his head, "jeez…." he tilted his head slightly to the side and scratched it, "what's their problem?"

" Shippo, be nice." then Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are we going to stop, is getting kind of late and I wanted to get some studying done before I fall asleep."

"What is with you and studying for those stupid tests! We're not stopping, it isn't even night yet!" he growled then stomped forward.

"Inuyasha, it is sunset and in a few moments it will be night. Therefore, we should stop now so we can eat, relax and Kagome will have time to study." Miroku stated calmly and raised an eyebrow in question if he helped at all to convince the stubborn demon.

Sango stepped forward, "Miroku is right after all, we've been walking since early this morning."

"Fine" he said through clenched teeth then started to mumble something about weak humans. He led them to a clearing with a nearby hot spring and small stream. He jumped into a tree and watched them from above as they set up camp.

After camp was set up Kagome and Sango gathered up their soaps, shampoos and towels. Kagome turned to were Kazou and Kumi were sitting beneath a large oak. "Kumi, would you like to come with us?" Kagome gave a warm smile then finished with, "We were going to the hot springs to bathe."

Kumi looked at Kazou who just shrugged, closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then went off to join Kagome and Sango.

Miroku sat next to Kazou and laid his staff on the ground in front of him then looked up at Inuyasha who was sitting in the branches and staring down at them. Miroku sighed. "I'm not trying to pry but I'm curious, why are you so strict with Kumi?"

Kazou opened his eyes and said, "I'm not, she makes it seem that way. I don't tell her to do much of anything…Lord Kisho paired us together a few decades ago."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Paired?"

Kazou started to explain, "Lord Kisho saw Kumi was getting out of hand and dangerously energetic. It got so bad she started kill people, demons and destroying villages. Only reason she wouldn't be terrorizing the land was if Lord Kisho sent her on a mission. She was still unruly. After debating with the lord of the eastern lands they found a solution. Kumi was to have a keeper."

"So you're just following orders, if that's so then why does she get cowardly around you when you're temper starts to flare the least little bit?"

Kazou sighed and stared at the ground, "Everything was going great until three days later she got bored and ran off to start destroying a nearby village. I tried to stop her numerous times but when all else failed my temper took a turn for the worse--"

"You didn't hit her did you?" Miroku asked with widened eyes.

"No, I couldn't, but my anger and pride took over. When this happens my eyes turn a malevolent purple, my claws turn black, and my sword starts to get a black mist around it."

"So you did fight with her?" Miroku stared at the sword that was propped up against Kazou's shoulder as his hand held the hilt.

"no, I merely scared her."

"Was there something else?"

"Yeah, After I got passed this stage I pulled the sword from its sheath and slammed it to the ground. The force split the ground from my feet to her heels, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see my fangs bared and my eyes glowing. She stepped back as if she was going to run like hell but I wasn't taking any chances. I snarled then gave a demonic roar."

"Are you saying that's all it took to scare her into listening to you?" Inuyasha asked in a flat tone.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I couldn't control my anger back then. It was what happened after the roar and the ground splitting that scared her."

"What was it?" Shippo jumped onto Kazou's knee and stared at him.

"Yes, I'm curious as well according to what you said she must've seen plenty of horrid things in her journeys." Miroku stated as he picked Shippo up and set him on the ground.

"A few moments after the roar everything got quiet. The ground started to shake again as the split got wider and deeper till green smoke started to come from it. I'd finally came back to reality by now, the next thing I heard was a sickening groan and I looked up to see Kumi scared stiff as she starred at the many undead beings that climbed out of the ground."

Miroku's eyes widened as well as Inuyasha's, Shippo tried to imagine it when he did he regretted it and scurried over to Kagome's over-sized bag to hide. "Can't you guys find something more pleasant to talk about then undead, mindless bones coming after people!" he shouted from Kagome's bag then went back into hiding.

Kazou and Inuyasha laughed at the kit. "Damn coward" Inuyasha spat after Shippo went back to his little hiding place. Miroku sat quiet and watched while soaking up what Kazou had said.

(hot springs)

Kagome sighed as she sunk neck deep into the water. Sango stood with the water up to her shoulders with Kumi leaning near the edge with her arms supporting her from on land.

"Kumi, you said you were from the east, right?" Sango looked at Kumi from where she stood soaping up a rag.

Kumi yawned and opened her eyes lazily, "yea, why do you ask?"

Sango became quiet for a moment and went into deep thought as she stared at the soap in her hands.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked and started to walk over to her friend.

Kumi blinked and watched Sango carefully. 'What if she knows? Kazou and I would be exposed and in so much trouble! All I can do is hope she doesn't' Kumi thought with panic filled eyes. She started to bristle subconsciously.


End file.
